


Eremika Drabble: |••You Are Free..••|

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Eremika Baby, Eremika Week, F/M, Fluff, Freedom, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: (Time Set: Post Rumbling)Eren Yeager Age: 22Mikasa Ackraman Age: 22
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Eremika Drabble: |••You Are Free..••|

**Author's Note:**

> This Small Drabble Is Based On The Last Panel Basically. I Would Be Very Happy If Something Plays Out Like This. Hope You Guys Will Like It...Do Comment Please.

##  _Eremika Drabble: |••You Are Free..••|_

The moon slowly showers its light through the window as the clouds moves away showing its presence....most likely...its past the midnight.  
A breezy wind flows into the room, making the curtain dance its shadow...  
The cold breeze flew into the room as it touches the hair making it move aside revealing the face of its owner...making his eyes stir a bit in his sleep...

  
Pulling the blanket close to his chest....mutters slowly in his sleep “ Mikasa.....Didnt You Close The Window Before Sleeping?”

  
As the breeze continues to flow inside....sending a chilling environment around the room....the curtain accidentally hits a flower vase making it fall on the ground.

  
Shooting his green eyes open wide....from the sound.....Eren jumps out of bed as he sits completely awake now.  
Eren was bit confused and traumatized as he looks around to find the source of sound.  
Just then he spots the flower vase on the floor..

  
Eren sighs as he looks to the other side of his bed and finds out Mikasa in deep sleep....as her one hand rested over their 5 months toddler whose eyes were bit stirring in the sleep...maybe she got bit disturbed from the sound.  
Eren smiled watching over the beautiful sight besides him.

  
He slowly got down from the bed as he walked towards the window and close it by force as to stop the cold wind from entering into the room.  
Before pulling the curtain, Eren stared at the full moon which was shining brightly in the sky....

  
He closes his eyes feeling the peace within him....it was unimaginable for him to lead a normal life like this after all those sins he has done...God is Kind...Kind enough to give him a second chance...  
Just then his eyes shot open as he heard a low sweet whimpering sound....

  
Eren immediately turned towards the bed as he pulled the curtain preventing further entrance of moonlight inside....and found out , little Carla Yeager was whimpering in her sleep...  
She eventually opened her eyes a bit and started to cry a bit loudly....her crying sound was so soft and sweet to hear...Eren smiled as he walked towards the bed.

  
As he observed , even though Mikasa's hand was on Carla’s chest, she seemed to be still in deep sleep not even stirring a bit in the sleep...looks like the crying couldn't wake her up yet.

  
Eren noticed Mikasa looked pretty much worn out & tired....she never looked a bit of less energetic when she was a solider back then...but now after having their child, she seemed really tired most of time. Ofcourse its not easy to handle a toddler specially when its their first child. The dark circles beneath her eyes were proof...how she is not having proper sleep these days. 

  
Eren is mostly absent from these daily chores as he is still working under scout regimen and they are mostly going on expeditions now and then....to fix up the remaining mess.....so Eren hardly finds time to spend time with Mikasa & their little baby since he has been going on expeditions more often now.  
Mikasa had took a break from the scout regimen since she has to look after Carla.  
Carla started to wail a bit loudly now breaking Eren's trance as he was staring at Mikasa's face....  
Just when Mikasa's eyes blinked slowly still trying hard to open her eyes properly. 

Mikasa in her sleepy tone as she starts patting Carl's stomach slowly “ Awwe...Carla...you are awake! Are you hungry?”

  
Noticing how Mikasa was tired Eren slowly kept his hand on hers as he says “ Heyy dont get up! I will take care of her”

  
Mikasa stares in drowsy way at Eren as she says “ Eren....Oh I guess she woke you up too! Its okay...I think she is hungry! “

  
Mikasa was about to get up when Eren pushes her back to lie down...

  
Eren smiles as he says deeply “ Hey....dont stress so much! You need to sleep...I can see you haven't been sleeping properly these days! I will make Carla sleep....dont worry about that! You take rest”

  
Mikasa hesitantly “ But...I...”  
Eren interrupts “Mikasa....No...Dont Worry! I will take care of our little princess! You go back to sleep”

  
Saying this Eren slowly picks Little Carla in his arms as she slowed down her cries, still not completely stopping it.  
Mikasa smiles at the sight infront of her...  
Eren slowly rocks little Carla in his arms so that she goes back to sleep....

  
Feeling the warmth of her father, Carla stops crying though whimpering a bit but due to constant rocking...she was slowly closing her eyes....

  
Eren gets up from bed as he places Carla slowly over his shoulder , patting her back gently urging her to go back to sleep...  
Eren looks at Mikasa who was now staring at them cutely...

  
Eren gently “ I will just have a walk with her outside....”

  
Mikasa smiles as she says “ Dont take much time....its pretty much cold at night”

  
Eren nods in affirmative as he walks out of the room.  
They have got a new house to live from the government, it wasnt that big but not that small too but it was just perfect for their small family.

  
Eren opens the door slowly while carefully keeping Carla safe by one arm...

  
As he steps out and finds the moon still shining brightly on top.

  
Carla had already calmed down and probably went back to sleep by keeping her squishy cheeks against her father's shoulder...  
The breeze blew again making Eren's front bangs float a bit...

  
The night still prevails....as Eren starts walking down the street feeling peace and freedom within him....  
The surrounding is just so silent and peaceful with no terror of titans....only the sound of gentle wind could be heard....  
Breathing into relief....Eren gently strokes the back of his child’s head who was in deep slumber by now....

  
Eren speaks “ You Are Free....”


End file.
